Night Of Blood
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: A creepy Halloween fic which has four parts, each of which can be read separately. Everything's been going great for the crew of the Enterprise...until they come up against a creature which none of them ever thought that they would come up against. Who will survive and who will die? Rating for Yaoi, KxS with mentions of KxU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Night of Blood**_

_So it's that time of year when we all like to tell scary stories and this is my contribution. It's a fourshot which I will attempt to get up before Thursday (Halloween)._

_This idea's been plaguing me for about a while so I thought I'd write it down, there's four differing ideas but there'll be two different fic listed each with two parts. By the way, I know that the French I'm using isn't correct, trust me I speak French anyway. I just needed a different language and it made more sense to base it off one that I speak well._

_Please bear with me on the lemon as I've never written a Yaoi fic before._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Part 1**_

Jim would remember that planet in Delta Centuri for the rest of his life, it was the start of everything that occurred in the few months following their visit.

At first glance it was peaceful and beautiful, although it _**did**_ look like a child's drawing with its soft purple sky, orange sun and deep blue grass. The natives were friendly enough as well, willingly offering food and accommodation in exchange for nothing more than stories. The natives, who called themselves 'Les Indiges" (their language seemed to be a modified form of early 21st Century French), all had pale skin and violet eyes and were fascinated by Spock's dark brown, Scotty's green and Carol's grey eyes. From what Bones could find out, they had purple blood too and their bones, while strong, were very lightweight.

"C'est parce que notres ancestres du planet avait l'abilite de volee." The chief had explained. Of course, it took the Universal Translator to fully translate the sentence but it was the same with all new cultures they encountered. While they didn't join the Federation, the native expressed interest in joining and signed a treaty stating that Starfleet and Federation Starships would always be welcome.

It was when they had almost reached the _Enterprise_ that they saw _**her**_ for the first time. Like all the natives, she had pale skin and violet eyes but her hair was a bright shade of auburn which was very different from the soft browns and blondes of the rest of the species (even black hair was considered rare, making their fascination with Spock even greater), she was also very, very beautiful.

"Sil'vous'plait, m'aidez. Please, help me." She whispered, swaying before collapsing. The _Enterprise_'s Sick bay was closer than the settlement so they rigged a stretcher and carried her aboard so that Bones could examine her. She was sorely wounded and had clearly not eaten for days. Jim was just considering contacting the settlement to ask about the stricken beauty when she awoke.

"Who are you?" He asked, knowing that she could understand them, unusual since the rest of her species spoke very little Standard.

"I am Lyla Alvart. I am a princess of my world. Four days ago, there was an assassination attempt on my life and I barely escaped. My entire family was killed and I have been hiding to avoid the assassins." She said in her accented voice, a small sob escaping her throat at the mention of her family.

"I'll contact the nearest settlement to ask for their help to track the assassins down." Jim smiled, placing a comforting hand on hers.

"No! I think they might be there, if you ask for help, they will know that I still live. They will try again, I just know it!" She cried, looking terrified.

"Calm down, I'll contact Starfleet HQ and ask if they'll send another Starship to conduct a discreet investigation. We'll leave as planned and we can transfer you to their ship as soon as they get near us if you find that agreeable." He said, thinking quickly. Lyla agreed with a small smile and was soon settled into a set of guest quarters usually reserved for ambassadors.

Nyota Uhura watched in annoyance as all the young male ensigns sought to provide the Princess Lyla with anything she required or wanted. While she didn't begrudge the princess being given assistance and the Communications Officer _**did**_ feel sorry for her because of the loss of her family, what annoyed her was the fact that Lyla was playing all the ensigns off against each other while flirting shamelessly with every male on the ship, including Spock. Nyota and Spock had broken up shortly after the start of their five year mission, a mutual breakup as the two realised that they were better suited to being friends, but she still felt a little protective of him as he was still very innocent when it came to flirting.

Even though Jim had said that they would ask Starfleet to investigate, Nyota secretly contacted the chief of the tribe they had visited to make inquiries of her own. Lyla's story seemed to subtly change every time she told it, most people didn't notice and she was always careful to never give details to Jim and Spock, both of whom might have realised what was going on, but the differences were enough to make Nyota suspicious. What she discovered shocked her and she was determined to report the situation to Jim as the entire crew was in danger. But as she rushed to find him, Lyla seemed to materialise from the shadows behind her.

"Lieutenant Uhura, you and I have never had much time to interact with each other. I feel that we could be great friends. As a show of friendship, I wish to show you the secrets of youth and beauty from my planet. Come, let us go to my quarters and I will show you." The princess had smiled, the ensigns which passed them thought that she was being nice, but Nyota thought that it looked rather shark-like. Unfortunately, she wasn't on duty and so had not reason not to agree.

So it was, with great apprehension, that Nyota found herself in the princess' bedroom.

"Nyota Uhura, I would not have guessed that you would be a danger to me. But do not worry, you will not need to concern yourself with the danger I can pose to the crew much longer." Lyla smirked, her eyes flashing.

It wasn't much longer until ensigns saw Nyota leaving Lyla's quarters with a smile on her face. When asked where she was going, she stated that she was going to try out some of the secret tips that Lyla had given her, she had completely forgotten what she was going to alert Jim about. Two days later, she was found in engineering, having fallen from the upper levels to the ground and broken her neck, killing her instantly. Lyla seemed particularly upset.

"She and I were becoming great friends, I gave her some secret beauty tips of my family two days ago and she told me of some of her hopes and dreams of the future. We had made plans to have dinner and talk some more tonight." She sobbed to Jim as she paid her respects to Nyota.

"You've lost a great deal in a very short time, you should rest. Do you want someone to escort you back to your quarters?" Jim asked, handing her a handkerchief.

"Ah'll take 'er Capen. Ah should get back te engineering." Scotty, who had brought Nyota's body to the Sick bay, offered. Carefully, the Scotsman made sure that the trip was easy on the upset princess. But just as he was about to leave, she stopped him.

"Mr Scott, you have been so kind to me. Please, come in for a moment so that I may thank you properly." She smiled, looking up at him through thick, dark lashes. He was so charmed that he agreed, thinking that it shouldn't take too long. But no sooner had the door closed than she was at his side, faster than he could blink.

"I shall give you a gift, Mr Scott. The gift, of Immortality." She whispered in his ear, stretching to do so. Scotty felt a sharp pain at his throat and he blacked out. It was only a few moments before he came too and Lyla was hovering over him looking concerned.

"Are you quite alright Mr Scott. We had hardly arrived before you collapsed." She asked, gnawing on her bottom lip in concern.

"Ah'm alright yer highness. Ah've probably ben overdoin' et." He replied, standing carefully. He put it to the back of his mind and went back to work. It was only that night, as he lay in bed, feeling as though he were burning, that he remembered Lyla's words before he blacked out. From that moment, he felt constantly hungry and thirsty, no matter what he ate or drank. It was only when he was teaching young Pavel Chekov some engineering point late one night that things came to a head. He felt as if he were starving and dying of thirst and Pavel smelt so enticing that he was unable to stop himself from biting deeply into the young Russian's neck and drinking. Lyla seemed to appear from nowhere and pulled him away before he could kill Pavel. "You have done well, dear Mr Scott, although it took longer than it should for you to drink. He will be fine, and will join us in immortality." She smiled, long and pointed canines showing as she did so.

Thus, Lyla's 'gift' was passed to Pavel. He too was unable to stop himself and he bit Hikaru Sulu, his boyfriend who bit Caroline Chapel when he was teaching her to fence. Caroline bit a member of the Security team that she had been seeing. It passed easily from person to person within two weeks and Lyla watched over proceedings with a smug satisfaction.

It was two weeks after Nyota's death and Scotty's transformation that Jim realised something was wrong. Everything was too silent when he woke for his shift on the bridge, and there was blood on the walls of the corridors. He ran as fast as he could to the bridge, hoping that someone there would be able to tell him what was going on but when he arrived, only Spock was there. His First Officer was unconscious, a wound on his throat leaking green blood. Remembering a bit of first aid that Bones had taught him, Jim removed his gold shirt, leaving him in his black undershirt, and pressed it to the wound to staunch the blood flow before trying to reach Bones on his communicator. The action of pressing the material against the wound woke Spock whose eyes widened when he saw his captain kneeling over him.

"Captain, you must leave. You are in danger and I am not sure if there are any others who survived." He rasped, feeling the burning pain running through his entire being.

"I'm not leaving you Spock. What's going on? Where is everyone and what do you mean you're not sure if there's anyone else who survived?" Jim asked, shaking his head stubbornly.

"Lyla Alvart is not one of the natives we encountered on the planet where we found her. She might have come from there originally, but she is not of their species. She is something vampiric in nature and has been infecting the crew for weeks now using those she has already transformed." Spock said, hoping that Jim would listen.

"My God! We've got to do something!" Jim gasped, anger surging through him at the thought of this creature hurting his crew.

"It is too late Captain, you must leave and intercept the Starship that Starfleet is sending this way before she can infect them too. You must also warn the admirals as to what has happened here." Spock continued, his voice becoming rougher with the pain.

"Right, let's go then. We should find any other survivors and take them with us too." Jim said grimly, hoping that someone else _**had**_ survived.

"You are the last one left, Captain. And it is too late for me. One bite is enough to cause infection. I am becoming one of them. Please go Captain, before it is too late." Spock shook his head, silently begging Jim to leave. Jim paused for a moment, knowing that he needed to think of a plan. He'd read many vampire novels when he was younger and many of them had stated that the only way to cure the victims was to kill the original vampire.

"I'll find us all a way out of this Spock, you know I don't believe in no-win situations." Jim said, giving a tight grin. He moved Spock's hand so that the half-Vulcan was pressing the cloth against his own wound before heading off to the turbolift.

It didn't take long to get to Lyla's quarters, although he had had to stun Bones and Carol Marcus using his Phasor on the way. He just hoped that they forgave him when this was all over. His status as captain allowed him to override her lock and gain him entrance to the quarters without having Lyla let him in.

"Ah, Captain Kirk. I should have known that you would come to me in the hopes of avenging any harm done to your crew." Lyla smirked, materialising from the shadows on the other side of the room.

"Of course, you had no right to harm any member of my crew!" He snarled, switching his Phasor to kill and keeping it trained on her.

"Right? It is not about my 'right' to do anything! My species was once widespread but war destroyed all except my family. They made their way to my birth-planet and gave me immortality, welcoming me into their family when my own had died. Those stupid natives killed the rest of them and would have killed me had I not escaped. With the help of you and your crew, my kind shall once again be numerous and we will rule the stars as we were destined to do." She hissed, stalking towards him, her fangs gleaming in the low light. Her eyes seemed hypnotic and Jim found himself unable to move as she got closer and closer.

She was a hair's breadth from him before she spoke to him again.

"It is useless to resist me, you will become one of my kind. Do not worry Captain Kirk, it might be frightening and confusing for you at first but soon you will love your new life of blood." She leered, leaning closer to him. Every part of Jim was shrieking at him to move but his body was frozen.

A growl from nearby drew Lyla's attention and broke her concentration, also breaking her hold over him. On instinct, Jim pushed against her as hard as he could, thanking his lucky stars that she had retained the light bone structure of her home planet. She was flung almost across the room by his actions but he didn't have the opportunity to move again as he was pulled behind a familiar figure.

"Stay." Spock growled, his eyes fierce and fangs similar to Lyla's showing. Jim nodded, not trusting himself to speak through the lump that had gathered in his throat. Spock looked oddly satisfied but turned back to Lyla.

"Commander Spock, why are you interfering? He must join us." She hissed angrily, trying to find a way around Spock to get to Jim.

"No! He is _**MINE**_!" Spock snarled, his show of possessiveness surprising Jim. He had always liked Spock, probably more than a friend if he was entirely honest with himself. But he never thought that Spock would feel the same, so he contented himself with simply being his friend. It was with something akin to horror that Jim realised that he had unintentionally revealed his feelings while trying to stop the bleeding from Spock's neck wound.

"Crap." He muttered to himself. Spock seemed to know what he'd realised.

"We can talk later Jim." He said lowly, never taking his eyes off Lyla.

Without warning, she flung herself at Spock, trying desperately to injure him in some way to stop him from protecting Jim. Spock met her attack head on and threw her back so that she hit the wall with a terrific crash. She tried to rush him again and again, he met her rush in the centre of the room. While Spock kept her occupied, Jim carefully made his way to the table nearby. Most of the quarters on the ship had standard-issue furniture made of metal and plastic but Ambassadorial quarters all had expensive wooden furniture and this set was no exception. It took some effort to wrench the leg off the table, but when he managed it, he felt a lot better about facing Lyla.

"Aww, look Spock, your little mate has decided to try his hand at destroying me. How sweet." She smirked, Spock glanced at Jim and she used his brief distraction to throw him away from his protective position in front of Jim. Spock stood quickly but Lyla was faster, she focused her attention on Jim once more and he knew that his only chance to stop her would be to pretend that he was frozen once more. A quick and almost imperceptible wink which would be invisible to anyone who didn't know him sent in Spock's direction reassured him that Jim was only playacting but he still made the attempt to protect him.

Lyla simply tossed him aside and simply carried on her advance towards Jim. He knew that he'd only have a few precious seconds to destroy her and that, to do so, he would have to time it just right. Spock seemed to realise the need for timing too, as he attacked again just before she reached Jim, distracting her long enough for Jim to position his makeshift stake. She turned and made the last few steps towards Jim, running the stake directly into her heart. She stopped short in surprise and screamed in pain. Her hand flashed out and sent Jim crashing into the wall, smacking his head against it and knocking him unconscious.

When Jim came back to himself, he was in his quarters, Spock and Bones stood talking nearby. Both of them looked normal, no sign of the strange bloodlust that Lyla's bite had instilled in her victims. He closed his eyes once more and hoped that they hadn't noticed him as he could find out the situation.

"And you just let him take her on! What if he had died? Or been bitten by her? As it is, he's lucky that he was just knocked unconscious when he hit that wall!" Bones whisper-yelled, something that the doctor was good at when Jim was in Sick bay and he thought that he was asleep.

"I would not allow him to be killed or bitten Doctor. You said yourself that he is fine apart from being knocked unconscious. And I did tell him to leave, he just did not listen. But in light of what has happened, I believe that we all owe him our lives. Starfleet would have simply destroyed the _Enterprise_ rather than risk continued infection." Spock said sternly.

"I know. I'm just frustrated that he had to put himself in danger." Bones said quietly. There was silence for a few moments before the door opened and closed, someone obviously having left.

"You can stop pretending to be unconscious now Jim." Spock's deep voice sounded vaguely amused in a way that only Jim seemed to know. Jim opened his eyes and glanced at his half-Vulcan friend.

"How did you know?" Jim asked, looking a little sheepish as he sat up.

"You and I have an empathetic bond, we are able to feel each other's emotions and I could sense your return to consciousness." Spock replied, making his way slowly towards Jim's side. Jim gulped, realising that he and Spock were alone in his bedroom, something which featured heavily in some of his favourite fantasies.

"I think we need to have a talk, T'hy'la." Spock smirked, sitting next to Jim, almost in his personal space.

"T-talk?" Jim asked, licking his lips nervously.

"Yes, there is the matter of what I saw in your thoughts while you were attempting to stop the bleeding earlier which I wish to discuss with you." Spock replied, his gaze holding Jim's captive.

"Spock…" Jim started, feeling nervous. He was terrified that Spock would hate him and want to leave, he didn't think that he could cope with that. Spock stopped him from speaking by swiftly kissing the blond man's lips.

Jim responded with surprise at first but soon he was desperately kissing Spock back, allowing his First Officer to dominate the kiss. As Spock's tongue massaged his own, Jim pressed himself urgently against the half-Vulcan, not caring when he let out a desperate moan into the kiss. Spock briefly broke the kiss to divest them of their shirts and undershirts, leaving their torsos bare. Experimentally, he flicked a nail over one of Jim's nipples. Jim tore his mouth from Spock's as his back arched and he moaned loudly in pleasure, it was so pleasing to Spock's ears that he did it again. Carefully, he explored Jim's torso with his hands and lips, giving him kisses in both the human and Vulcan way. And he knew that Jim knew the significance, he'd told him months before, when he was still with Uhura and Jim had seen them kiss in the Vulcan way.

When he removed Jim's pants, leaving him in his grey cotton boxers, Jim's breath hitched and his eyes widened.

"Spock, what?" He asked, knowing where he wanted this to lead.

"I think you know where this is going Jim, but if you wish me to stop then just say so." Spock reassured him, not wanting to upset his mate. Not knowing what to say, Jim just nodded and Spock took that to be consent. He began placing open-mouthed kisses over Jim's stirring length, still covered in the boxers, causing the human to groan in desire.

"Spock, please!" He gasped, arching up and causing Spock to press his hips down with one hand while the other opened his own pants. He removed his hand from Jim's hip and pulled his pants off, revealing his own black boxers. Jim gulped, desire lighting his eyes as he took in the impressive bulge growing beneath the thin fabric. His distraction gave Spock the opportunity to reach his hand into his boxers and wrap his hand around Jim's own erection, gently stroking it and causing the human to moan loudly once more. Spock removed Jim's boxers, still leisurely stroking Jim's erection before removing his own boxers with one hand. He knew that Jim was feeling slightly intimidated by the sheer size of his member so stroked the human more firmly to distract him. Jim groaned loudly and arched into the Vulcan's hard body as his eyes drifted closed with the pleasure.

While Jim was distracted, Spock reached into the bedside draw with one hand and pulled out the bottle of lubricant that he knew that Jim kept there. Carefully he slicked his fingers up before gently tracing Jim's entrance and easing one finger inside. Jim moaned brokenly, his eyes flying open to lock gazes with Spock. Slowly, so as not to hurt Jim, he began pumping his finger. When he felt that Jim was ready, he added a second finger, still pumping them and scissoring them slightly to add to the stretch.

"S-Spock, I've never done this with a man before. I don't…" Jim started, looking nervous and self-conscious. Something within Spock crowed with pleasure at the thought that he would be Jim's first (and only if he had his way) in this way.

"I will take care of you T'hy'la, do not worry." Spock reassured him, kissing him gently. He continued his stretching and, when Jim gasped and arched into him with his eyes going half lidded in lust, he knew that he'd found his prostate. Aiming for it again, Spock added a third finger as Jim groaned desperately sounding, to his own ears anyway, like some desperate whore while he clawed at Spock and tried to pull him closer.

"Spock, please! Ohgodohgod! Please, I need…oh God!" He babbled almost incoherently when Spock hit his prostate dead centre with all three fingers, bucking back onto them.

Seeing as Jim was practically fucking himself on his fingers, Spock knew that he was ready. He withdrew his fingers, causing Jim to whimper at the loss, and positioned himself to enter him. He paused for a moment to kiss Jim before thrusting forward. Jim moaned at the feeling of being stretched even more and, when he was fully seated, Spock paused to allow his human to adjust to the sensation of being penetrated. After a few moments, Jim wiggled slightly, telling Spock that he was ready.

Spock started off with a slow and almost gentle rhythm, one which almost drove Jim crazy.

"Spock! Harder, faster, please! I'm not going to break!" Jim said, pulling Spock's face towards his own to kiss him. Spock didn't respond verbally, he just pulled almost all the way out before powerfully plunging back in, the force making Jim gasp. He barely paused before he pulled out once more and thrust back in, quicker than the last time. Soon he was pistoning in and out of his captain, friend, and now lover, at such a pace that Jim barely had time to get his breath as his moans, groans and whimpers came thick and fast. When it became obvious to Spock that neither of them would last much longer, he reached for Jim's face, his fingers gently seeking the meld points.

"My mind to your mind." He murmured against Jim's lips. Instantly, their world exploded in a flash of colours, lights, sounds and sensations as Spock joined their minds and souls together. It was the sensation of being so fully connected to Spock that caused Jim to fall over the precipice into bliss. Jim's orgasm travelled down the mental link and pulled Spock into his own and he released deep into Jim's quivering body as he pulled him closer, Jim's release sticking them together slightly.

When Jim started to come back to his senses, he became aware that he wasn't alone in his mind. Blearily, he looked at Spock for an explanation.

"You are mine, T'hy'la, now we both know that, it would have been illogical to wait to join my katra to yours." Spock replied, gently stroking Jim's face as he slid carefully out of his body, causing Jim to wince slightly.

"What does it mean though?" Jim asked, still blinking blearily, aware that his release was sticking to their skin.

"It means that we are mated to one another, no one can separate us and, as you are mine, I am yours. It is equivalent to Terran marriages although far more binding as Vulcan bonds are for life." Spock replied, before kissing his mate thoroughly. Jim paused in surprise for a few seconds but he eagerly responded. When they broke for air, he rested his forehead against Spock's as he panted for breath.

"So we're married? And you really want me for the rest of your life?" Jim asked, uncharacteristically unsure.

"I do, T'hy'la." Spock smiled, kissing Jim once more before rolling them so that Jim could settle on his chest. "Rest now, T'hy'la, we can shower and further discuss our change in circumstances later." He added and Jim nodded, snuggling into Spock's embrace and slowly drifting off to sleep with a happy and contented smile on his face. With his mate's contentment and sleepiness drifting down the bond, Spock allowed his own eyes to close in sleep, happy in the knowledge that his mate was with him and was sleeping peacefully. He knew that there were people who wouldn't accept their relationship but for now, they could wait.

_**Translations:**_

_**C'est parce que notres ancestres du planet avait l'abilite de volee. **__It's because our planetary ancestors had the ability to fly._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Night of Blood**_

_Ok, so this is the second part of '__**Night of Blood**__', there might be a lot of similarities in this part but hopefully it shouldn't be exactly the same. As with the other part, I _**know **_that the French is incorrect, it's done deliberately._

_Anything you recognise is not mine_

_**KS**_

_**Part 2**_

Delta Centuri, history would always remember that planet as the starting point. Had Jim Kirk realised just what a devastating effect the _Enterprise_'s visit to that planet would have on his crew, he would have stayed well clear.

The natives were, it had to be admitted, very hospitable. They offered food and accommodation in exchange for stories. They even signed a treaty saying that Federation and Starfleet ships were always welcome and that they would join the Federation. And had their interaction with that planet stayed at that, everything would have been fine. But little did they know that things were about to take a turn for the worse.

As they were returning to the _Enterprise_, they saw a lithe and beautiful young woman with Auburn hair and the same violet eyes that all the natives had.

"Sil'vous'plait, m'aidez. Please, help me." She whispered, swaying unsteadily on her feet before swooning in a dead faint. They were nearer to the _Enterprise_ than the settlement so they carefully lifted her onto a stretcher to transport her to the Medical bay. When Bones examined her (with some difficulty as he wasn't sure exactly what was normal for her species) he found that not only was she severely wounded, but she was also malnourished, as if she hadn't eaten in a while. Just as Jim was beginning to think of asking the settlement for help identifying her, she awoke.

Knowing that she spoke Terran Standard, he was easily able to communicate with her.

"What is your name?" He asked gently, not wanting to scare her.

"Lyla Alvart, I am a princess of my kind. Assassins attacked my family four days ago, I am the only survivor out of everyone in our palace which the assassins burnt to the ground. I have been hiding for days to escape them." She replied, her accented voice hitching as she spoke of her family. When Jim mentioned asking the settlement for help, panic flooded her lovely face.

"No! The assassins must be hiding there, they will know that I am alive and will surely try to kill me again." She said softly, pleading with her eyes for him to keep her existence a secret. Without really knowing why, Jim agreed although he insisted on contacting Starfleet Command to ask for help investigating the matter before settling her into the ambassadorial quarters.

_**KS**_

Nyota Uhura was not a petty or catty woman, she was clever enough to know that acting in that like that would do nothing but make her look stupid. So when she found herself disliking Lyla Alvert, she knew that it wasn't because the 'princess' was flirting with every male in the ship, Spock included (not that the Vulcan took any notice), but it was down to something suspicious about her that she just couldn't put her finger on. While she felt sorry for the young woman who had lost her family, her story kept changing and her blatant attempts to flirt with Spock irritated Nyota. She and Spock had broken up soon into their five year mission after they had realised that they were better suited to being friends but she was still a little protective of him as he was considerably innocent when it came to flirting. While Jim had promised that they wouldn't ask the settlement about Lyla, Nyota made some discreet enquiries about their species' history. Upon hearing about Lyla's 'family' Nyota was alarmed and rushed to try and find Jim to warn him.

She never made it, Lyla intercepted her and in order to save face, Nyota was forced to return to the ambassadorial quarters with her.

"I should have known that someone would realise my secret. Do not worry, you need not worry about what you know for much longer." Lyla said with a shark-like smile.

The ensigns that saw Nyota leave Lyla's quarters all commented that she seemed a little out of it but was otherwise normal. She seemed more cheerful and less irritable than before, laughing readily with Lyla and spending more time with her friends. So it was with great shock that Nyota was found down in engineering with a broken neck, having seemingly fallen from a high walkway.

_**KS**_

Leonard McCoy was the first one that encountered Lyla after Nyota's death had been announced. She seemed distraught so the doctor did the gentlemanly thing and tried to comfort her.

"It is all my fault!" Lyla wailed, tears streaming down her face.

"Now darlin' I'm sure it wasn't. She tripped an' fell, there was nothin' you could have done." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She sobbed for a while, leaning into the comfort that Bones was offering her before straightening and turning towards him with a watery smile that reminded him of a crocodile.

"You have been so kind to me Dr. McCoy. I wish to thank you." She said, her smile seeming almost dangerous to Leonard.

"It was nothin' darlin', don' worry about it." He said, starting to remove his arm from around her shoulders, his medical instincts telling him that something was wrong.

"Nonetheless, I wish to give you a gift." She whispered, moving so that she was straddling him. She lightly kissed his neck before moving her head so that she could whisper in his ear.

"The gift…of immortality." She whispered before striking.

The first sensation he felt was a brief flicker of pain before he felt a surge of pleasure. Abruptly the pleasure stopped and he felt nothing for about five seconds before a burning pain erupted in his entire being and he passed out. By the time he awoke, Lyla had vanished, even though it had only been a few seconds and the doctor was able to convince himself that it had all been a hallucination, he was starting to feel unwell anyway, the very thought of food made him feel sick. He commed the other doctor on staff to ask if he'd cover the rest of Leonard's shift. Once he was on duty in the Medical Bay, Leonard went back to his quarters and straight to bed.

He didn't know how long he laid there, his head pounding and his body sweating; all he was aware of was how he was getting hungrier and hungrier, it felt as if he hadn't eaten in years. The thought of solid food still repulsed him, he wasn't sure what he wanted but he knew that he needed something. It wasn't until Carol Marcus, who had heard that he was unwell and stopped by with some chicken soup, came by that there was any change in his state. As she entered into his quarters, he immediately became aware of a sweet and delicious scent. Before he was even really aware of what was happening, sharp fangs burst through his gums and he was sinking them deeply into Carol's neck, drinking deeply from the rush of her blood that flowed into his mouth. It was only when he was physically pulled away from her that he realised that he had attacked her and felt the horror of what had occurred flow through him. Lyla was holding his arms and looking very pleased.

"You have done well, Leonard. She will be magnificent with immortality. Sleep now, I will take her where she can change in peace." Lyla purred, pushing him towards his bunk. Even though he wanted to help Carol, to do his duty as a doctor, he found himself unable to do anything but obey, his mind shrieking at him that something was badly wrong while his body moved as if someone else was in control.

Lyla did something to both Carol and Leonard's minds which stopped them being able to talk about what had occurred, sending despair through them that they were unable to raise the alarm to the danger. Instead they were forced to continue preying on other members of the crew, spreading Lyla's curse.

_**KS**_

It was several weeks after they had rescued Lyla that Jim finally became aware that there was something really wrong. He was leaving his quarters to go to the Bridge for his shift when he noticed that it was quiet, too quiet; it was also far too hot. But he managed to put it out of his mind for a few moments. But as he turned the corner to go to the Turbolifts, he almost slipped over. Glancing down, he gagged slightly when he saw that he had stepped into a deep pool of blood and he pressed himself back against the wall until he noticed that blood was splattered and smeared on the walls as well. Panic erupted in his mind as he sprinted to the lift and made his way to the Bridge, hoping that he would find someone there who could tell him what was happening.

All he found in the Bridge were bodies, Sulu's still twitching body draped over Chekov's body as if he had tried to protect him. Seeing Spock near the Science station, a gaping wound on his throat that was still leaking deep green blood and hearing his rasping breath, Jim rushed to his First Officer's side and pulled off his gold shirt before pressing it against the wound to stem the bleeding. This action caused Spock to open his eyes and stare, with shock at his Captain.

"Captain…you must…go…you…you are…terrible danger…" Spock said, coughing slightly as he struggled to talk.

"Hush Spock, don't try to talk. Just let me contact Bones and he'll fix you up." Jim said soothingly as he reached for his communicator.

"NO! You will let them know where you are…and that there is still someone who has not been attacked yet…Dr. McCoy has already been changed…I suspect that he was one of the first…" Spock grabbed Jim's wrist, his injury belying his strength.

"One of the first what?" Jim asked, curious despite the obvious danger.

"Lyla Alvert is something…vampiric in nature…she and those she has preyed upon…have been attacking the rest of the crew…you are the only one left…we were attacked more severely by Lyla herself…because we managed to warn Starfleet Command of the danger…her plan was to use us to take over." Spock explained slowly, his body starting to convulse slightly as pain began to overwhelm his senses.

"What can I do Spock?" Jim asked, rage filling him as he heard of how the woman they had tried to help had instead harmed his beloved crew.

"Please Captain…leave the ship...and contact Starfleet Command to tell them that you escaped the attacks…Admiral Owens plans to destroy the _Enterprise_ to stop Lyla…but you might be able to escape…" Spock urged him, hoping almost against hope that Jim would listen.

"I can't just leave you! What if I destroyed her? I'm sure I read a vampire novel years ago that said that killing the original vampire would cure its victims." Jim said, grasping at straws. Spock shook his head and winced at the added wave of pain.

"Lyla took great joy in taunting us that to kill her would also kill those who had been bitten…there is nothing that can be done…" Spock said, trying desperately to persuade Jim to leave.

"Ah, so you finally understand Mr. Spock. How touching that you wish to save even one member of your crew." Lyla's cold voice purred from the Turbolift. Jim glared at her before placing Spock's own hand on the shirt pressed to his throat and standing to confront Lyla. But turning his back on Spock was a mistake, it was only a few moments before Spock finished turning but when he did, he felt the same desperate need to feed that Leonard McCoy had felt, weeks before. He was on Jim before either of them realised what was happening and bit down but the blood which flowed into his mouth shocked him back to his senses and he pushed Jim away, staring at the wound which he had inflicted with horrified eyes. As the burning started flowing through Jim's body, he knew what he had to do.

"Spock, get her out of here and keep her out for the next ten minutes at least." Jim said, hoping that Spock would realise that it was important. Luck was on his side and the Vulcan managed to take Lyla by surprise and pull her off the Bridge. Jim locked the door and initiated a call to Admiral Owens. It wasn't long before the Admiral took his call.

"Captain Kirk? What is your reason for this call?" The admiral asked, surprised that Jim had called him.

"I'm just calling to tell you not to send anyone to destroy the _Enterprise_ sir, we won't be here. Lyla Alvert is determined to succeed and I plan to steer us into a nearby sun. It's the only way to stop her." Jim replied, gritting his teeth against the pain and setting the coordinates into the Autopilot.

"You are sure of this Captain Kirk?" Admiral Owens asked after a few moments thought.

"The coordinates have already been set and locked sir, within a few moments we'll be heading into the path of the sun. Goodbye sir, and thank you, for giving me a chance." Jim said, signing off.

The closer the ship got to the sun, the hotter it became, not that it made much difference to Jim as he was already burning with his transformation. The burning increased exponentially before everything went black.

_**KS**_

When Jim next awoke, he was in the Medical bay with Bones and Spock nearby.

"Please tell me I didn't just dream all that." Jim moaned almost to himself, hoping that his mind had started cracking.

"No Jim, you did not dream the incident with Lyla Alvert." Spock replied with a smile at his friend and, even though he hadn't dared declare it, his t'hy'la. Jim was momentarily stunned by the expression on Spock's face, he seemed different, freer almost.

" So we're?" He asked, suspecting the truth but wanting it confirmed.

"Dead? Yeah, only you could decide that steering us into a sun would make sense." Bones said, shaking his head.

"Many races have some concept of an Afterlife, I believe that this might be ours." Spock explained.

"So basically we're going to be doing what we did in life, in our afterlife?" Jim asked with a grin.

"Yeah, dammit! I had thought that I'd get a little peace and quiet after death." Bones grumbled although he didn't seem as upset as he was trying to make out.

"I kinda like the idea of still being with my family." Jim grinned at Spock. He'd never told his Vulcan First Officer while they were alive, but he'd been in love with him for years. It seems that their 'Heaven' was what they made of it, maybe it would allow him and Spock to be together. Spock smiled back, confirming Jim's hopes. They might be dead, but they were still together.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Night of Blood**_

_Ok, so here's the third part of this fourshot. I was half tempted to call these next two parts 'Mu-Yor T' Khaf' (that might give you a hint about part of the plot!) I don't think I'll get the next part up before midnight but oh well. It should be up in the next couple of days._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**KS**_

_**Part 3**_

Spock always said that Delta Centuri was a 'fascinating' and 'aesthetically pleasing' planet but what he rarely spoke about was the more dangerous aspect of the planet. Some people thought that it was because he still didn't really believe that what had happened was real, others thought that it was too painful. In reality, it was because only the crew who had been on the _Enterprise _at the time understood what they all went through.

He also disliked dwelling on the past, as they were very bittersweet memories. While the conclusion to the incident resulted in him getting everything he wanted, it was also tempered with a great loss.

_**KS**_

It was after they had left the settlement of the planet's natives that they met Lyla Alvert. Something about her seemed a little suspicious to Spock, especially when she begged them not to tell the natives of her existence. But Jim agreed and insisted that she was taken aboard the _Enterprise_. He was easily able to ignore his suspicion of her as she seemed genuinely distraught about the deaths of her family. Later he would wonder just how different everything would have been if he hadn't ignored his instincts, or had told someone about his suspicions.

His suspicion was roused again, with Nyota's death. She was found down in engineering, her neck broken in a seemingly brutal attack. Scotty, who had found the body, was in a state of shock; it was no secret that after Nyota and Spock had ended their relationship, Scotty had begun to fall for her keen wit and intelligence. Even more shocking was when a young ensign confessed to the murder, stating that he had wanted her but Nyota had refused his advances which caused him to go into a vicious rage. He was imprisoned in the Brig but something about the whole matter seemed a little off to Spock, Ensign Engström had never had all that much contact with Nyota as he mainly worked on Gamma shift, they rarely had any free time at that same time as Nyota tended to be sleeping while Engström was on downtime thus providing no opportunity for him to ask her out.

But soon there was no time for Spock to dwell on the circumstances surrounding Nyota's death. A mystery disease was spreading through the crew at a rapid rate, you never knew who was going to be the next person to show signs of suffering from it and, by the time you could see the symptoms, the contagious period seemed to be over. Nothing he did could ascertain what was causing the disease or how to cure it. So far, no one had died but it was only a matter of time, the worst day was when Dr. McCoy had started suffering from the disease. On the same day, Nurse Chapel, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov and Carol Marcus all began suffering too. It took Jim ordering Spock to get some rest before he even thought about getting some sleep or meditating and even then, he did so with great reluctance.

_**KS**_

When Spock left his quarters again, his senses told him that something was majorly wrong. There was an eerie silence, reminding Spock of something out of one of the horror films that Jim had insisted he watched with him. Rust coloured stains were prevalent and, when Spock examined them more closely, they turned out to be blood. An almost irrational sense of fear spread through him as he imagined what could have happened to his Jim without him to protect the human. He ran to the bridge, hoping that his captain, friend and t'hy'la were safe. Blood was strewn all over the room, but only one body occupied the room. Jim was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, a vicious, gaping wound on his throat.

With a shout, Spock ran to Jim's side and lifted the captain's prone body into his arms. The movement caused Jim to open his eyes which widened in shock.

"Spock! You've got to leave, before they get you too! It's Lyla Alvert, she's been attacking the crew! That's what's causing the disease. She killed Uhura and hypnotised Engström into believing that he had killed her." Jim said, his voice rasping.

"Do not try to talk Jim, I will deal with Lyla Alvert." Spock said, calming now that he had his t'hy'la in his arms.

"You can't, we tried to stun her using our phasors, they had no effect, she's too strong." Jim said, hoping that Spock would listen to him. A feminine laugh from behind them drew Spock's attention, causing him to turn and see Lyla Alvert stood behind them.

"You are correct Captain Kirk, but do not worry, Commander Spock will join us in immortality too." She smirked, her auburn hair flowing around her shoulders and her violet eyes almost glowing. Gently Spock laid Jim back down before he stood and faced Lyla.

"Lyla Alvert, you are guilty of murder and assault. It would be best for you to give in." He said, pulling his phasor from its holster.

"Give in? You do make me laugh Mr. Spock, I am so close to achieving everything I want, it makes no sense for me to give in!" Lyla laughed, a superior look on her face.

"Then I must stop you." Spock replied, pointing his phasor at her. Lyla stopped laughing abruptly.

"That is a pity, I cannot allow you to jeopardize my plans; using your crew I plan to re-establish my species. I will stop you from preventing that, but do not worry, I will not kill you." Lyla snarled, reaching over and snapping one of the rails, bending the sturdy metal upwards. Spock guessed that she planned to trap him using it so that she could bite and change him. His instincts proved correct when she attempted to manoeuvre him into a position where she could push him onto the bar.

When she tried to push him, he threw her over his shoulder, smashing her into the wall before setting his phasor to kill. He had a theory that while, the stun setting was too weak, the kill setting would stun her. His theory was proved correct although he hadn't been expecting her to be thrown backwards by the force, landing on the bent metal bar. She let out an agonised and anguished scream as she crumbled into dust.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Jim said from behind Spock with a laugh. Spock turned to view his t'hy'la, he looked pale from blood loss but otherwise he looked well. Before Jim could say another word, Spock had crossed over to him and pulled him into a deep kiss. As they broke the kiss Spock knew that while things would never be the way they had been before, they would be fine.


	4. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

_Hey guys, I know I said that this would be a fourshot but I've got absolutely no inspiration for the final part, so I'm going to mark this story as complete for now. I might add the final part if I can get the inspiration. Sorry guys!_


End file.
